1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for at least substantially eliminating air and/or fuel leakage between the mating carburetor body and metering block or jet plate surfaces of a carburetor equipped with separable main body and metering block or main jet plate components having a gasket sheet disposed therebetween.
By eliminating substantially all leakage between the main body and metering block mating surfaces, the metering of air and fuel by the carburetor may be substantially that designed into the manufacture of the carburetor and the carburetor may therefore operate with greater efficiency and result in greater power output and smoother operation of the associated combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different tools heretofore have been provided which could be used to form a slight raised area around a bore end and various methods have been used heretofore in conjunction with carburetors and the like for minimizing leakage of air and fuel between adjacent components. Examples of some of these previously known tools and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,698, 2,213,574, 2,285,025, 2,526,723, 2,702,577, 2,790,477, 4,056,190, 4,087,912, 4,100,663, 4,185,486, 4,199,060 and 4,715,499. However, these prior patents do not disclose the structure and method by which leakage of fuel and/or air between mating surfaces of separable carburetor components may be substantially entirely eliminated.